Stiles' Voice
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: 'It was only on rare occasions that Derek heard it. Stiles didn't exactly sing often.' Derek hides that he sometimes listens to Stiles sing when he's in the shower, until Stiles catches him one night. Light Slash, Fluff.


Hey! So, here's another Teen Wolf fic. I hope you like it, review it too please. I'd love that.

* * *

**Title ::** Stiles' Voice.  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Teen Wolf. *crawls into corner and sobs*  
**Summary ::** 'It was only on rare occasions that Derek heard it. Stiles didn't exactly sing often.' Derek hides that he sometimes listens to Stiles sing when he's in the shower, until Stiles catches him one night.

It was only on rare occasions that Derek heard it.

Stiles didn't exactly sing often. The only time Derek does usually hear it is after a long lacrosse practice, when Stiles jumps into the shower and thinks he has a bit more time before Derek comes in through the window. Derek comes over earlier nowadays, just in hopes of hearing him from the other side of the door.

Once Derek hears the shower water turn off, he climbs back out the window to only return less than twenty minutes later when Stiles is dry and dressed and Derek never mentions it. Derek never asks, no matter how much he wants to, for Stiles to sing outside of that shower - to sing in front of him.

Stiles will just smile at him when he comes tumbling in, kiss his lips and ask if he wants to watch a movie before they start making dinner. Derek will agree, follow him down the stairs and cuddle with the teen, all the while keeping his spying a secret.

Derek remembered the first time he'd heard Stiles singing. He had come over in the middle of the night, a week and four days before they had 'officially' started dating to be exact (not that he's counting or anything, what? No, of course not, he's not a thirteen year old girl thank you), and Stiles was sitting on his bed, doing homework, alone in the house. Derek had climbed up the side of the house, sitting perched in the tree outside Stiles' bedroom window. He was going to knock, really he was, but he glanced inside and could see Stiles' mouth moving. His hearing started to pick up what was in the room by then. Stiles was singing almost absent-mindedly, working on what looked like his English paper.

Needless to say, Derek never knocked that night. Instead, he remained in the tree and listened to Stiles' voice until he had fallen asleep. He had woken up three hours later when a bird had decided to fly on to the branch above him, startle him awake, and force his body out of the branches and on to the ground.

This time, Derek was driving over to Stiles' house early with the intentions to finally bring up the teen's singing. ...Okay, _maybe_, maybe he would bring it up. He had a feeling that if he did, Stiles might stop the singing and that was something that Derek just didn't want to put up to chance. He pulled into the driveway, walked to the side of the house, and headed up towards Stiles' window. He slowly slid the panel open, climbing inside and closing it before making his way over to Stiles' bathroom door.

Stiles was showering, his lacrosse uniform laying in a pile by his bed, and Derek leaned against the door. The shower water was running, Stiles voice carrying just over it. He was singing along to whatever was playing from the speakers holding his phone. Derek didn't recognize the song but, whatever it was, Stiles definitely needed to give him the title.

Derek sat on the floor, leaning back against the door as he listened to Stiles' voice. He stretched his legs out and his eyes slipped closed. Derek told himself not to fall asleep, regardless of how soothing Stiles' voice was.

He was supposed to be listening for when the shower turned off but, suddenly the bathroom door opened and Derek fell back on to the bathroom floor. When had Stiles learned to be so freakin' silent?

When Derek opened his eyes, Stiles was staring down at him with a confused expression. There was a towel wrapped around his waist, steam flowing out of the bathroom from around them and his hair - which was a little longer than normal at this point, though Derek certainly was not complaining - was sending small droplets of water down his neck.

"Uh...Derek?" Stiles asked slowly. Derek realized that he was still laying on the tiled floor and he immediately got up.

"Hi."

"_Hi.._?" Stiles paused. "_Hi_? I find you sitting outside my bathroom and all you have to open with is _hi_?" Stiles' eyebrows raised slightly in question.

Derek couldn't answer him. He was too focused on everything else, heightened senses making it that much harder to resist all the distractions. Like, the way Stiles smelled; fresh and shower clean, and like the new soap he had bought two days ago. Derek thought about how he was dragged to the store, and forced to smell every bottle of soap they had. Stiles kept him there until he picked a favorite, and even though it was not how Derek had intended on spending their day, he couldn't help but love that Stiles had thought about him like that. Stiles had taken into consideration that Derek's senses would've picked it up that much more than normal and Stiles didn't want it to be a scent Derek didn't like.

But, on top of all of that, seeing some of the small water drops dripping down Stiles' chest was causing far too much of a distraction. Derek had to suddenly fight the urge to pull the younger boy against him and kiss every inch of exposed skin at the moment. Stiles' hair looked unimaginably soft, and smelled like the conditioner that he had stolen from Derek last week.

"Is that really it? That's all you got? Still, just, hi - and a stare?" Stiles teased, with a smirk and a nod of his head.

"I...I was listening to you." Derek said tentatively.

Stiles gave him another look, mouth opened slightly, brows furrowed together a little more - a look that very clearly stated '_Ohmygod_. - You are literally such a stalker. - Who even _says_ things like that. - Listening to what? Me opening shampoo bottles? - What does _that even mean_? - Is that even legal? - Oh My God. - _Who even are you_?'.

"You-" Derek paused, licking his bottom lip quickly to calm his uncharacteristic nerves. "You were singing."

Stiles just continued to stare at him, mouth opening just a little more as his expression grew from 'who the hell are you' to 'ohmygod. _what_ the hell are you'.

"You-" Stiles shook his head, closing his eyes, trying to sort that out in his head. "You heard me?" He asked as he met Derek's eyes again. Derek nodded simply. Suddenly, out of nowhere almost, Stiles seemed nervous...well, more than just nervous. Derek watched him silently as Stiles shot him another look before walking past him and into his bedroom. Derek didn't miss the small abnormality in Stiles' heartbeat.

"Stiles-"

"You know, most normal people would genuinely think that doing that is creepy as hell." Stiles mumbled as he went searching for clothes.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I mean, like, just _sitting there_? Of course, that's not weird whatsoever." Stiles said sarcastically, pulling out boxers from a dresser drawer with his back to Derek. Against Derek's better judgement, the alpha's eyes involuntarily dropped the small dimples at the base of Stiles' spine. "You almost gave me a heart attack, falling into my bathroom like that." Stiles said, tugging out a shirt next - Derek quickly noticed it was one of his soft black ones, he knew someone had been stealing them.

"Stiles, I-" Derek tried again, eyes reaching back up to the back of Stiles' head.

"I mean, I thought you were hurt or something. Jeez, Derek. You can't just _do_ that to people - least of all me."

"_Stiles_." Derek's tone finally caught Stiles' attention as the younger boy stopped searching for a pair of jeans. "You're really good."

Stiles didn't turn around to look at him, made no indication that he even heard what Derek had said. He just stayed staring down at the open drawer in front of him. The small uptake in his heartbeat caught Derek's attention again. "Can you turn around? So I can get dressed?" Derek did as he was told after a moment, turning to face the other wall of Stiles room while he listened to the younger boy slip on his clothes.

They had been together for months now but, Stiles - surprisingly - still felt very self-conscious and insecure around the werewolf. He was fine with being shirtless - when running around the lacrosse field, or cooking in Derek's kitchen - but Derek found that as comfortable as Stiles' was with certain things, changing in front of him wasn't one of them yet. Which was okay because, Derek was still very adamant about not going any farther than they have until Stiles turns eighteen, aside from the kissing and the cuddling and the one - or ten - times the two of them had rut against one another in Stiles' bed late at night. Stiles' father is the Sheriff after all, Derek was older and still a person of interest at one point (still Stiles' fault), and mostly because of Stiles' himself. Stiles could talk all he wanted about how much 'fun' he wanted to have, in how ever many positions he could think of, but, when it came down to it, both of them knew that he wasn't quite ready (neither of them were really) and that was okay for now. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it, sometime in the near future hopefully.

Derek turned around after Stiles' pants were zipped up, though he caught a quick glimpse of Stiles' chest as he pulled Derek's black t-shirt over his head.

"Stiles, why don't you sing-"

"What do you want for dinner? I still have some leftover lasagna downstairs. I could reheat that. Or we can just make something." Stiles cut in, pushing past Derek to throw his damp towel into the hamper in the corner of his room.

Derek stopped him as he headed for the bedroom door, hand around his upper arm. "Stiles." Stiles didn't turn around to look at him, just tried to pull away from him. "Why won't you talk about-"

"Because." Stiles finally turned around, pulling his arm out of Derek's light grip. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Stiles, you really are good-"

"Okay, great, wonderful, thank you, I'm glad we've had this conversation. Can we go make dinner now? Please? I'm starving." Stiles started to walk away from him again, refusing to meet Derek's gaze.

Finally, Derek had had enough. He pushed Stiles gently against his bedroom door, trapping the younger man. Derek was going to get to the bottom of this. "Stiles." He said again.

Stiles finally looked up at him, that guarded look was now abandoned and Stiles looked - well, he looked scared. But, it wasn't a fear as if Derek might hit him, or hurt him, or do anything like that, (they both knew Derek wouldn't lay an ill-intentioned hand on him) but, it was...it was like Stiles was scared of a reaction, or of something Derek might say.

Derek tilted his head down at Stiles, much like a confused puppy would and - under other conditions - Stiles would've smirked and teased Derek about the expression. Right now though, Stiles could barely smile at it.

"Stiles, please?"

"Derek, I told you already. There is nothing to talk about." Derek just continued to look at him. Stiles refused to meet his gaze again, focusing on the floor instead.

Derek leaned closer to him, kissing Stiles' jaw gently. He didn't miss that very faint noise that Stiles made in the back of his throat. Derek placed the next kiss on Stiles' neck. "Your voice really is beautiful, Stiles." Derek admitted. Stiles made that same noise when Derek pressed another kiss to that sensitive spot. Derek held him gently against the door, mouth against his skin.

It was quiet for several moments, Derek kissing at Stiles' neck with gentle concern and Stiles throughly contemplating on voicing what was in his head.

"She used to sing to me." Stiles finally said, quietly, and Derek felt the vibrations of the words in Stiles' throat against his lips. Derek pulled back enough to look down at him. He knew Stiles was talking about his mother, Stiles would always get that lost, glassy-eyed look every time he spoke about her - which was minimal at best to be honest. "She'd make me sing with her, all the time too. She taught me how to play the piano. Everyday." Stiles wasn't looking at him, eyes transfixed on nothing on Derek's shirt. Derek felt Stiles' hands idly play with the fabric of his shirt too, fingertips pressing against Derek's chest. "After she...uhm, after..." Stiles swallowed. Derek placed a comforting hand on the side of his neck, thumb gently stroking the edge of Stiles' jaw. "She stopped singing, so I did too." Stiles paused, biting gently into his lower lip. "I dunno, it just, felt different singing without her. It was something we did, together." Stiles said sadly with a shrug. "I can sing on my own now, but, I felt - still feel - like I can't, or I shouldn't, sing in front of anyone but her...like it's..I dunno, like cheating or..something."

Derek pushed his thumb gently against the bottom of Stiles's jaw, causing the younger boy to look up at him. "I think she would want you to sing more often - in front of people." Stiles gave him a small smile, dropping his hands from Derek's shirt. Derek waited a moment before pulling the younger boy into a kiss.

Stiles kissed back encouragingly, pressing himself against Derek's chest. "Maybe." He commented. Derek just kissed him again. "Can we make dinner now?" Stiles asked as he pulled away once more.

Derek nipped gently at Stiles' bottom lip. "I'll cook, if you sing."

Stiles looked at him for a long moment, biting nervously into his lower lip. Derek could see that small amount of worry in Stiles' eyes, as if Derek might ridicule or laugh at him. At the same time, Stiles could see that complete adoration in Derek's eyes, plus, Derek had already commented on how good he thought Stiles' voice was. So, maybe, just maybe, his mother wouldn't mind if he shared his secret passion with someone else - maybe she wouldn't mind he if shared it with someone else he loved.

"Okay." Stiles voice was soft and his eyes were bright as he looked up at Derek under long lashes.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, a little surprised that Stiles' really agreed - he had been extremely defensive about it only minutes before. He was happy nonetheless though, that Stiles' trusted him enough to sing in front of him.

"Yeah." Stiles said with a nod, as if assuring himself more than Derek that he could do it.

Derek smiled down at him, kissing away the nervous bite Stiles had on his lip.

Stiles pulled back a few moments later. "Food now?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded. Derek slipped his hand into Stiles' as they walked down the steps.

"So, sourwolf," - Stiles didn't miss Derek's faint growl at the affectionate nickname - "how long have you been listening to me shower?" He asked with a teasing smile as they walked through the living room.

"Hm. 'Couple months." Derek said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulder.

"A couple-_what_?! Months?! Does that mean-" Stiles stopped mid-step, his hand falling from Derek's as he gaped at the older man. "Derek!"

Derek just headed into the kitchen with a laugh on his lips. Stiles chased after him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. Derek turned around quickly, taking Stiles' off guard as he gently urged the younger man up on to the counter. Derek leaned in close to him. "Before you ask, _yes_, I know that you think about me in the shower."

Stiles almost choked, mouth falling open and closed with an attempt at a sputtered response to come up with an excuse for that. "I can't believe you." Stiles said eventually, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek just laughed again, placed his hands on Stiles' hips and kissed him gently. "It's okay," Derek leaned closer against his ear. "I think about you in the shower too." Derek mumbled, voice soft and hot against Stiles' ear. Stiles practically died right in front of him at that, heartbeat audibly skipping. Derek kissed at his jaw, then sucked softly on Stiles' neck before backing away to find something for them to eat.

It took a couple of moments for Stiles' brain catch up to reality, for his entire body to recover from that, his mouth still open in surprise.

"You can't just say things like that to me, Derek!"

Derek laughed as he pulled pans out from beneath the stove top.

Tonight would certainly be a good one.

* * *

Yeah, so, there's that. Maybe I'll write a sequel for it, with the conclusion of the rest of their.._night_...maybe. Depending on the feedback I get on this... Other than that, I hope you liked it. Drop a review, please!

**_Send me prompts _**and/or follow me too! buriedvoices-stolenlives (. tumblr) (. com).


End file.
